This invention relates to an odor-absorbing wrap for use in close contact with the human body, for example, under a cast or splint. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible, odor-absorbing composite material which wicks away and dissipates perspiration and absorbs odor-causing components emanating from the surface of the skin.
Individuals who must wear a splint or cast of plaster or other materials for a significant amount of time during healing of a fracture or in connection with other orthopedic corrective procedures perspire beneath the cast. Typically, a wrap of cotton or the like is applied beneath the cast for cushioning purposes. Over time, the cloth wrap absorbs perspiration and the odor-causing substances it contains, and the patient detects offensive odors. A similar problem may arise in connection with wraps used by athletes during exercise.
Webs of material containing activated charcoal can make an effective odor-absorbing material. An example is odorabsorbing innersoles which comprise a matrix containing activated carbon particles. To be effective, such materials must be permeable to vapors and liquids, and a large surface area of the activated carbon must be available for adsorption.
The greatest effort in designing odor-absorbing materials has apparently been concentrated in innersole technology as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,897, 4,062,131, 4,099,342, 4,137,110, 4,185,402, and 4,192,086. Odor-absorbing structures also have been devised for use in various clinical procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,955 discloses a dressing for absorbing body fluid which reduces unpleasant odors because it includes an aldehyde polysaccharide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,686 discloses a sheetlike assembly for the management of incontinence comprising hydrophobic and hydrophilic layers which may include an antimicrobiol agent to reduce urine odor.
None of the foregoing patents deal with the peculiar problem of providing a flexible, comfortable, odor-absorbing material for use under casts and the like or for support during exercise.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a flexible composite material that wicks perspiration away from the body, absorbs odors, and is comfortable when maintained in direct contact with the skin.
These and other object and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, from the drawing, and from the claims.